Mimpi
by Hisuiiro
Summary: Indonesian version of my first fic, 'Dream'. Reviews are welcomed.


**Note: **Aku tahu, kesannya kayak orang malas, posting cerita yang bahkan sudah di-post sebelumnya, walau beda bahasa. Mungkin karena aku lihat fanfic LoM yang dalam bahasa Indonesia cuma ada satu, ya, jadi aku tertarik ikutan posting dalam bahasa Indonesia. Lalu tiba-tiba pihak sekolahku memutuskan mengadakan presentasi akbar untuk Study Tour, dan ulangan-ulangan mulai berdatangan... Kayaknya Tuhan masih belum mengijinkanku melaksanakan 'tugas mulia'-ku yang satu ini dengan serius... TT Yah, lain kali mungkin aku akan lebih menguatkan tekad untuk nulis yang baru. Mungkin setelah beberapa review (grin)

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Mana dan segala atributnya adalah milik terdaftar Squaresoft, atau SquareEnix, apapun namanya sekarang.

**

* * *

**

**Mimpi**

Dia tak pernah merasa pernah merasa mengunjungi tempat itu.

Tapi tetap saja, tempat itu muncul di mimpinya.

Segalanya seperti tenggelam, ditelan warna putih yang membutakan mata. Tubuhnya seakan melayang, seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Kakinya menginjak udara, namun di bawah pun, ia melihat, tak ada Bumi yang dapat dipijak. Semuanya putih. Seperti cahaya matahari yang memadat melingkupi dunia. Dia mendongak, dan di depannya, dia melihat — sekarat dan tampak layu — pohon tua yang luar biasa besar. Akar-akarnya menjuntai seperti lengan-lengan raksasa yang keriput. Daun-daun dan cabangnya menari, berayun dibimbing angin semu.

"Temukan aku, dan melangkahlah bersamaku."

Sebuah suara bicara, dan segalanya seakan bersinar, membuatnya memicingkan mata. Pohon tua menghilang, digantikan putih yang abadi. Lalu gelap datang, dan segalanya hitam...

Rane membuka matanya saat itu juga.

* * *

Rane turun dari kamarnya tak lama kemudian, setelah tak lupa menyapa teman sekamarnya yang paling dipercaya, tumbuhan kaktus yang sudah dipeliharanya sejak beranjak balita. 

Rane memanggilnya Li'l Cactus.

Seperti biasanya, Li'l Cactus hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata. Tatapan mata yang sama yang diberikannya saat Rane mengutarakan keinginannya untuk keluar dari rumah dan mulai berpetualang... Melihat dunia secara langsung.

Rane telah menggunakan segala cara, segala ungkapan yang bisa digunakannya untuk menjelaskan kalau dia akan berusaha pulang setiap hari, betapa pun petualangan yang akan dia dapatkan tak akan membuatnya lupa rumah, dan Li'l Cactus hanya memberinya tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seakan meyakinkan Rane kalau sahabatnya itu akan tetap menunggunya pulang, kapan pun juga. Bahkan selamanya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Rane menjejak satu-satu tangga kayu yang mengarah ke bagian tengah rumahnya. Perapian masih menyala, seperti biasa, menyinari dan memberi kehangatan ke seluruh ruangan. Rane melewati WC di bawah tangga, terus ke meja makan di tengah ruangan. Rane duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil sepotong roti, mengolesnya dengan salah satu selai favoritnya, terbuat dari buah Apricat.

Rane tengah menggigit roti sarapannya saat beberapa helai rambut keemasan jatuh melewati alisnya, yang langsung dirapikan Rane dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengeryit. Segala kegiatan kecilnya berhenti saat bayang-bayang mimpinya kembali menyergap. Mimpi yang sudah mendatangi tidurnya sejak 5 hari lalu kalau dihitung sekarang. Selalu pohon tua raksasa itu yang muncul di mimpinya. Sosoknya mengingatkan Rane pada Trent, walau tak sama persis. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Trent, Pohon dari mimpinya ini seperti memancarkan sesuatu... Keanggunan, kebijaksanaan, entah bagaimana menggambarkannya. Rane bahkan bisa merasakan, walau hanya sedikit dan kabur, keagungan penciptaan setiap kali melihat Pohon itu. Seakan Sang Dewi sendiri yang hadir di dalam mimpinya.

Botol selai Apricat tiba-tiba terjatuh, menggelinding pada sisinya ke sekitar meja. Rane tersentak. Pohon itu mulai mendatangi mimpinya sejak ia melontarkan keputusannya untuk berpetualang, dia mulai menyadarinya. Dan suara itu... Selalu sama. Selalu berulang, kalimat yang sama. Apa maksudnya? Adakah hubungannya dengan petualangan yang akan dihadapinya? Apa... atau tepatnya, siapa yang harus ditemukannya?

Rane mendesah, menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi yang akan mengalir ke kepalanya. Dipungutnya botol selai lalu didirikannya sebagaimana posisinya semula.

Sudah lebih dari cukup dapat sakit kepala sebelum mulai berpetualang..., pikirnya.

Tapi semua pikiran itu seperti tak mau juga pergi dari kepalanya.

Rane membuang nafas, diam-diam memutuskan tujuan pertama petualangan besarnya: Domina. Rane sadar betul bisa gila kalau semua ini berlarut-larut, dan dia harap Meimei si Peramal dari Domina, apapun ramalan yang akan dia cetuskan nanti, setidaknya bisa memberi sedikit saja petunjuk tentang mimpinya.

Sambil menyelesaikan sarapannya, Rane beranjak menuju laci di sebelah perapian dan mengambil uang sebesar 100 Lucre dari dalamnya. Uang tersebut bisa dikatakan tabungannya, hasil menjual panen kebun pada kelinci pedagang yang kebetulan lewat di dekat rumah.

Rane menatap koin-koin yang bergemerincing di telapak tangannya, lalu kembali menghela nafas. Dia tak pernah yakin harga sebesar ini pantas untuk semua buah-buahan dan sayuran itu, atas jerih payah yang telah Trent berikan... tapi Rane tak bisa meminta lebih. Setidaknya uang sebanyak ini lebih dari cukup untuk membayar jasa Meimei.

Langkah terakhir, Rane mengambil senjatanya, sebuah tombak dengan mata perunggu. Gagang rampingnya dibuat dari kayu kuat yang dipelitur, halus, tapi tak cukup licin untuk digenggam dengan mantap. Antara gagang dan mata tombak dikaitkan dengan gading yang kuat, ciri khas senjata buatan penambang kurcaci Ulkan Mines yang tersohor. Dengan beratnya yang lebih ringan — walau juga sedikit lebih pendek — dari kebanyakan tombak, Rane tak bisa meminta senjata yang lebih baik untuk menemaninya memulai petualangan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Rane menurunkan kotak penyimpannya, membukanya dari kain pembungkusnya, lalu memasangnya di punggung. Setelah yakin semuanya beres, Rane mengucapkan pamit pada Li'l Cactus di udara, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka, bersiap memulai hari-hari petualangan yang selalu diimpikannya.

* * *

**N.B.:** Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk Chinnamon Cherry, my best friend... Let's strive on together to fix our grammar, ne :P 


End file.
